


Clarke.

by dragonsandgirls



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate course of events, Before Mt Weather, Could almost fit in with canon, Emotional Clarke (though she tries not to be), F/F, Lexa rescues Clarke, Lexa struggles with feelings for Clarke, Masturbation, Pre-Season 2 finale, Protective Lexa, Season 2, Sweet Clarke, bath scene, clexa fluff, pauna, suggestions of sexual assault, the 100 universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-16 08:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8094532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonsandgirls/pseuds/dragonsandgirls
Summary: The 100 universe, Season 2. Lexa and Clarke have returned to camp after their escape from the giant Gorilla, ‘Pauna’. Lexa has just dismissed her council and attendants from her Commander’s tent. Clarke and Lexa are alone. Lexa is ever hard to read, but when she wants to thank Clarke for saving her life, a softer side to Lexa begins to show that Clarke never imagined.





	1. One

Lexa faced away from Clarke. She allowed her shoulders to relax slightly, quietly relieved the day was over.

"How is your leg?" Lexa still faced away as she asked.

“Hurts.” Clarke mimicked Lexa’s short response when Clarke had asked how her arm was earlier.

Lexa spared a half-smile, although Clarke could not see it.

“You should see you mother about that.” Lexa suggested.

“She wasn’t here this morning, I don’t think she will have returned yet.”

“Nyko, then.”

“I’m sure Nyko has better things to attend to than this scratch. The wound is clean. But, thank you.”

Lexa turned to face Clarke. 

“You saved my life today, Clarke. And… you have suffered more than a scratch. I am ashamed that one of my people tried to harm you the way they did this morning.” Her green eyes emitted regret through her war paint.

“That kind of assault is not tolerated among my people.” She finished.

“He didn’t hurt me in the end, Lexa. You saved me today too.”

“Mm.” Lexa digressed thoughtfully. “He was my man, my responsibility. You risked yourself. It was foolish,” Lexa stated sternly. “But nonetheless, we’re both alive now thanks to you.”

Clarke just pressed her lips together in acknowledgement. Lexa looked her over now. She seemed exhausted – clothes tattered, covered in dirt and scrapes, eyes smudged with symmetrical bags underneath. The image of Quint’s dagger about to plunge down on Clarke haunted Lexa.

“You have no family here,” Lexa stated.

“No.” Clarke replied.

“Then, I would like to attend you, Clarke.” Clarke looked up in surprise. Lexa stuck her jaw up almost proudly.

“Lexa…” Clarke was lost for words. She looked at Lexa, a formidable figure in her war clothes and paint. They had to be almost the same age, and how much they had both been through already. She had thought Lexa to be calculating and ruthless. Yet here she stood, something like _caring,_ almost protective, proving her wrong.

Lexa wasn’t going to ask again, she was too proud.

Finally, Clarke agreed. “You honour me, Commander.”

Lexa dipped her head. "Clarke, you are dirty." Clarke's eyes widened reflexively at Lexa's seemingly sexual comment. Lexa cleared her throat and nodded her head towards the bath that had been prepared for her, unphased.

"I mean that you require a bath."

"Oh, I see. Lexa, that's your bath."

"I will wash after you are clean."

Clarke nodded and looked down, feeling slightly awkward. Did Lexa expect her to strip and bathe in front of her?

"I will wait in the other room. You will be safe in here. Nothing will get past my guards. Or me."

Clarke only nodded. "Thank you, Lexa."

Lexa dipped her head stoically in acceptance. Then she exited the room, leaving Clarke to strip.


	2. Two

Clarke stripped down and removed the wound dressing around her thigh. The cut on her inner thigh had closed reasonably well so far. Then she sank into the warm water, and began washing the day's grime off herself. The water was scented with a pleasant fragrance that seemed to slip between pine and roses. Clarke looked down between her legs at the scratch that had caused her so much grief. It could not be deep, or it would have bled her to death. She looked at her vulva, blonde curls gently floating in the water. She wondered what Quint had intended to do to her, where it would have stopped. If it would have stopped. She thought of Lexa's carefully aimed knife saving her. It was fleeting, but Lexa seemed to be more than ashamed one of her people inflicted this on a member of their alliance. She seemed genuinely upset that personal harm had come to Clarke.

Then the sweet fragrance sent Clarke's thoughts to more pleasant places. She closed her eyes, and was surprised to find herself picturing Lexa's face. They had spent a lot of time together lately, especially the last few days. But instead of the events, Clarke found herself thinking of the sun in Lexa's hair and eyes. How fierce she looked, how well she moved. Like a jungle cat, but even more beautiful.

Clarke felt her cheeks and chest heating up. Embarrassed, Clarke blinked and looked around. Lexa was out of sight, but she could hear movement behind the curtain to her bedroom. She closed her eyes again, curious at the feeling, and didn't feel herself slipping into a peaceful sleep.

***

Lexa heard a faint splashing sound from the other room. It was tiny, but her warrior's ears pricked at the smallest sound. "Clarke?"

No answer.

"Clarke? Answer me."

Nothing. Lexa strode quickly to the curtain separating the rooms and threw it back. She saw Clarke slumped low in the water. Oh no.

Lexa dashed to Clarke, quickly closing the distance. "Clarke! Clarke?!" Lexa slid to her knees beside the tub and grabbed her shoulders.

"Clarke! Wake up!" Clarke startled awake and blinked, confused.

"What happened?" Clarke croaked in a sleepy voice.

"You-" Lexa looked down and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry." She removed her hands from Clarke's damp shoulders. "I thought you had fallen unconscious."

"I was just asleep, it's okay." Lexa looked relived.

"Oh-" Lexa exclaimed as she suddenly registered that she was kneeling in front of a completely naked Clarke. Clarke realised too and sat up, leaning forward and covering her breasts with crossed arms. "I'm sorry Clarke, I'll leave." Lexa was halfway to her feet when Clarke stopped her.

"It's okay, Lexa. I don't mind."

Lexa paused, then nodded solemnly, and knelt again. They sat there for a moment in silence. Then Lexa hesitantly reached forward and plucked a sea sponge from a tray by the bath. She shuffled back to behind Clarke, and began to gently wash the dirt from her back.

Clarke didn't know what to do at this show of affection, so she just accepted it and relaxed.

"We've come a long way, haven't we." Clarke said absently.

"Yes Clarke. Our people have certainly come a long way. I was not sure if we could make such an alliance work."

Clarke smiled. "I meant you and me Lexa. But yes. Our people have too."

Lexa blushed behind Clarke, glad she couldn't see. Then she finished her massage of Clarke's back. She had already scrubbed every possible inch and could certainly not use "cleaning Clarke" as a reason to continue.

"All done."

Clarke regretted the loss of Lexa's massage, and leaned back against the rim, completely relaxed. Her arms floated freely by her side. Lexa relaxed too, kneeling behind Clarke. Her eyes wandered over Clarke's soft body before she could catch herself. She wanted to look away but she was mesmerised. Then her eyes caught sight of Clarke's pink nipples, stark against her milky skin. They were hard, despite the warm water. Lexa's heart caught in her throat. She felt herself getting flushed. She cleared her throat and tore her eyes away from Clarke's body.

"How is your leg now?" She asked softly.

"It's healing well, thank you. It's already closed itself."

"Maybe you won't need Nyko after all."

"I seem to be doing just fine under your care." Clarke smiled teasingly, but inside quickly regretted the flirty comment. Lexa didn't seem to mind though. She seemed quietly chuffed if anything, but she was hard to read as always.

"I will bring you a towel when you are finished."

"I'm all done Lexa, any longer and I'll fall asleep or get all wrinkly."

"As you wish." Lexa was serious as usual, but an unfamiliar softness was creeping into her interactions with Clarke. 

Lexa picked up a rudimentary woven towel from a table near the door where it had been left by the woman who drew the bath. Lexa unravelled it and stood with it ready for Clarke. Clarke felt a warm buzz when she saw Lexa standing there, patiently waiting to wrap her in a towel like this was a normal part of her day. Clarke almost laughed at how serious Lexa seemed.

"Clarke?" Lexa peered at Clarke curiously, wondering what she was smiling at.

"Would you be more comfortable if I looked away?"

Clarke suppressed another amused smile.

"No, Lexa. It's fine. You've already seen me anyway." Clarke's stomach sank a little when she realised what she said, and remembered _when_ Lexa had seen her. Just now, yes, but also before – moments after Lexa disarmed Quint, Lexa glimpsed Clarke’s exposed pubic region before Clarke had hastily pulled up her jeans. Lexa became more solemn too. Clarke stood up, and Lexa protectively wrapped the towel around Clarke.

"Yes. I still would never wish to make you feel uncomfortable, Clarke. Regardless of what I have seen."

Clarke was taken aback with just how docile Lexa was acting. Even after today's events, she was never this gentle. Or maybe Clarke had assumed that too quickly.

"Thank you, Lexa." Clarke wrapped her arms around herself, holding her towel in place, and stepped out of the bath. "I appreciate that." They held each other's gaze for too long, they both knew. Then, "I will have a guard escort you to your tent, Clarke, after I send for some of your clothes."

Clarke only nodded, but she seemed slightly concerned.

"Is there something wrong, Clarke?"

Lexa noticed Clarke avoiding eye contact. "Um, no. No, Commander."

_Commander?_

"Thank you for saving me, and for today." Clarke nodded at the end, and it seemed genuine but Lexa felt like Clarke was holding something back.

"Quint was angry and wrong. You should not have come to harm from him. I regret it deeply. Clarke, is there something more on your mind?"

Clarke was still avoiding eye contact except for fleeting glances, and took a small step back, bumping against the tub. "I, uh," Clarke took a shaky breath in. "It's okay. I should really get back to my tent, I just need some clothes."

"Clarke?" Lexa pressed softly. Clarke finally looked up at Lexa with wide and vulnerable eyes. She looked like she might cry.

Lexa felt her heart pang, taking her by surprise.

"Oh, Clarke." Lexa looked at Clarke with sympathy in her eyes.

Clarke's voice cracked, "I have to go," and tears finally spilled from her eyes. She was angry at herself for crying, for showing weakness. She pushed past Lexa, ashamed of her outburst. But it was only getting worse and she needed to get away from Lexa before she saw how deeply Quint's assault had affected her. Clarke was sure threats of violence were part of a grounder’s everyday life – how could she show such emotion after an attack that wasn’t even completed?

"Clarke - Clarke!" Lexa called, but Clarke continued towards the door in nothing but her towel.

Lexa dashed after her and managed to grab her arm in a few strides.

Clarke felt Lexa's hold on her arm and felt suddenly trapped again, bringing on a fresh crop of falling tears. Clarke was sobbing now, and Lexa pulled Clarke into her arms, holding her.

Clarke could only gasp for air the first few seconds. Then a wave of relief crashed down on her as she realised that she was wrapped in Lexa's powerful arms, being held tightly. Clarke let out a shaky breath, and then allowed her body to tremble like it was screaming to while she cried into Lexa's shoulder, hand still holding up her towel.

There were few people that Lexa would ever think to hold like this. Not even her First, Anya, whom she had loved dearly as a mentor and friend. It was not her people's way. Not her way. But when she saw Clarke crumble like this, she had never felt a stronger urge to protect and love in her whole life. Clarke was hurting, and she had to be held. She had to be loved.

Clarke continued to sob into Lexa's shoulder, and after that she simply trembled intermittently and leaked her tears into Lexa's garments. Lexa said nothing for this whole time, only held her strongly. When she felt Clarke slowly wind down, her muscles unclench, she gently began to rub her back in circles.

Finally, Clarke ever so gently pushed away from Lexa, signalling her to release her.

Clarke dried her tears on her towel, and composed herself.

"I'm sorry, Lexa. You won't see me like that again." Lexa was not entirely happy about this, although she did not like Clarke to be in pain.

"Your heart shows no signs of weakness, Clarke." Lexa said softly. "You do not have to be afraid of me."

Clarke took a deep breath to gather herself.

"Clarke..." Lexa nearly cut herself off, then seemed to decide to say what she was thinking. "I have garments that you may wear tonight. If you wish, there is no need for you to go back to your tent."

Clarke didn't know what to say. She had been struggling before with an intense urge not to be alone, not to leave Lexa's wing just yet. But she had been ashamed and dismissed this as childish.

When Clarke didn't answer straight away, a pink colour bloomed in Lexa's cheeks and she quickly added, "Though it is up to you, I am sure you are more than capable of handling yourself. I can have a guard posted outside so you need not fear a repeat of what happened." Lexa was kicking herself, though she didn't let it show. Had she insulted Clarke's capability and then brought up her assault again in the same breath? Oh gods.

"No, no." Clarke quickly said. Lexa barely managed to hide her disappointment. "I would be honoured to stay with the Commander tonight." Lexa took a breath - had she heard correctly? Clarke just said she would stay. Clarke was staying. Clarke.

"As you wish. I will have bedding arrangements made." Lexa's heart was pounding.

"Thank you, Commander." A small smile touched Lexa’s lips, and she strode to the door to send orders.

 _She smiles_ , thought Clarke. 

"Clarke-" Lexa looked over her shoulder. "Indra will show you which garments you may wear. I will bathe while you change."


	3. Three - Longing

Clarke let her towel drop behind the curtain after Indra had left. Her heart was pounding at the thought she and Lexa were probably naked at the same time within metres of each other, though she couldn't understand why the thought made her body react this way. She put that thought away and pulled on her night clothes. She heard water swirling beyond the curtain, and imagined Lexa sinking into the water, making herself fresh and clean.

***

Lexa slipped into the warm water - fresh coals had been placed underneath. She faced away from where Clarke would be standing, but there was a curtain blocking their view anyway. She imagined Clarke pulling on her plain bedclothes over her soft skin, covering her beautiful breasts and her golden hair down below. How Lexa wanted to know that body more. To be able to explore her; touch her. Only for Clarke's pleasure. Lexa wanted Clarke to feel safe, and worshipped. She really was a princess, a shining star fallen from the sky. Lexa's thoughts wandered to Clarke's lips. She loved the way she spoke. So fearless and fierce, and caring. She did everything for her people. Her people did not deserve to be loved by Clarke. How could anything deserve her love. She was more perfect than anything else in their world. She had done horrible things, but for pure reasons. Like her.

Lexa nearly swooned in the tub, dreaming of Clarke who was so close, yet so forbidden to Lexa, most strongly by Lexa herself. The Commander, who could take anything, could not take Clarke. She couldn't bring herself to.

Lexa found herself imagining Clarke walking in from the other room, towel dropped. Glowing. Saying nothing but sweeping across the room, and lowering herself into the tub over Lexa.

Lexa pictured Clarke breathing on her neck, and brushing her with a soft, gentle kiss there.

Their vulvas gently pressed together. Clarke would lean down and her perfect breasts would rest over Lexa's chest as Clarke leaned down to brush her lips. Then Clarke's hips would rock back and forth; back and forth in a steady rhythm until their clits had found each other and were grinding against each other, again and again, and Clarke was kissing her, wet, warm lips gliding over and between hers, again, kiss me again Clarke, oh...

Lexa was deep in her unintentional fantasy when she noticed how badly her sex was throbbing to be touched. Lexa let herself slip back to reality for a moment to lean her head back and check the curtain. Clarke seemed to be safely on the other side, and her guards were hidden on the other side of the door.

Lexa reached her fingers down her body to rest on her throbbing clit and slowly began to rub herself. Her mind slipped easily back to her fantasy.

Clarke's fingers were her fingers now. They had found her clit while she continued to kiss her, oh the kissing was what she craved most desperately. Clarke knew exactly where to touch Lexa, and how, and how fast. After a few minutes, Clarke slipped a finger inside Lexa... Lexa's hand slipped down in the bath to finger herself... Oh Clarke... Clarke... _Clarke_ -

 

"Lexa?"

Lexa's fantasy was shattered. She pulled her hand away and quickly sat up, turning to face Clarke.

Clarke blushed as she saw Lexa was still naked in the bath. Her breasts were utterly beautiful from the sideways glance Clarke was privy to.

"Is everything alright, Clarke?" Lexa seemed so vulnerable in the soft light, naked in the water. Clarke felt a little hot-cheeked, but something told her it was okay not to shy away. Lexa had let her in.

"You were saying my name."

Lexa's cheeks and ears turned a deep shade of pink, and she hoped the soft light was enough to hide it.

"I must have dozed off, Clarke. I didn't realise I was." It was a weak excuse, but Clarke just nodded and seemed to accept it.

"Okay. I'll be waiting in here for you when you're ready." Clarke disappeared behind the curtain.

Lexa leaned back in the tub and suppressed a groan. She hated to admit it to herself, but she didn't just feel aroused. The way she had acted, had felt this whole day, since realising that Clarke was gone, in danger - since the very first time Clarke burst into her tent. She knew she felt for Clarke. Weakness. And now Clarke was in her room, on her bed, and she was in here, naked. Unable to do a thing about it. She slipped her fingers quietly down once more. She rubbed herself quickly, images of Clarke swirling through her mind. She came quietly, breathing heavily but softly, and wiped the tears from the corners of her eyes. She did not want to love Clarke. But she feared it was far too late. 


	4. Four

When Lexa entered her makeshift bedroom, Clarke appeared to be soundly asleep on one far end of her big bed. She was not under the furs at all, so she must have been waiting for Lexa to come in and had dozed off. Lexa peered at her for a few moments affectionately, allowing herself the guilty pleasure of watching Clarke sleep. Then she shook herself and quietly dressed. She considered sleeping on the smaller makeshift bed in the other room, but she badly wanted to be close to Clarke, and told herself she should be close if Clarke woke during the night in a strange place. So she tucked a fur over Clarke's sleeping form, blew out the remaining candles and then curled up under the covers on the opposite side of the bed, careful to leave plenty of space between them. She was just closing her eyes to doze off when she heard Clarke mumble softly.

"Why were you calling my name, Lexa?"

Lexa froze, suddenly anxious.

"I told you Clarke," she whispered.

Silence covered them for a few moments.

"It's okay, Lexa."

Lexa's head was spinning. She was so embarrassed, and ashamed that she hadn't just waited until she was out of Clarke's company. It seemed so selfish - what if Clarke had been uncomfortable? Lexa grimaced into her pillow, eyebrows knotted together. Clarke noticed her silence. She started to turn on her side to get some sleep, then:

"I'm sorry." Lexa's voice quivered. Clarke turned back over to face her dark silhouette. "That is not why I brought you here. I only wish you to feel safe, not... Not like I am the one who wishes to harm you."

"Lexa..." Clarke shifted closer. "That wasn't harming me. I shouldn't have interrupted. You were in the bath."

Lexa still stubbornly faced away, so close to the edge of the bed now she would fall off if she inched any further.

"I'm sorry for embarrassing you." Clarke said.

Lexa cracked and turned over to her other side, facing Clarke even though she couldn't make out her face in the darkness.

"No, Clarke." Her voice was sad. "You should not apologise. You were right there. You could have heard so easily - you did. I did not consider... I brought you here to protect you. Not make you feel like you have crawled into bed with another savage person who doesn't respect you and wants to- to-" Lexa cut herself off, distressed. She could not believe how tonight's events were panning out. Then she felt Clarke's smooth hand close around hers in the dark. "Lexa. I know. It's okay." Clarke soothed. "I just wanted to know if it was really me you were thinking of."

Lexa felt her throat catch, but she managed to whisper, "it was".

Clarke nodded into her pillow. "Sleep well, Lexa."

"Goodnight, Clarke".

 

Clarke had not let go of Lexa's hand.


End file.
